Queen of Mine
by Deida
Summary: Cloud Strife loves his best friend and always has. Now she's getting married to her fellow SOLDIER Sephiroth. Can Cloud find a way to get the girl of his dreams? He can if his friends have anything to say about it! CloudXOC
1. A Queen's Devoted Subjects

!!WARNING!!Possible Graphic Content throughout

* * *

Luna Sublime sat with her long legs and slender arms crossed on a metal bench. She was staring at her childhood friend Cloud Strife. He was looking determinedly away. Luna, nicknamed LiLu, stood up. She walked over to Cloud and put her face in his range of vision. She put her hands on the arms of his chair. Her ass stuck in the air and her hair splashed over her chest. She gave him the puppy pout.

"Pwease Cwoud!"

"No."

"Pwease!"

"Fine. Damn puppy pout."

She jumped backed smiling. Cloud stood up and started to lead her to the SOLDIER building. She followed, jumping excitedly.

"So, how long have you two been seeing each other?" There was a missed edge to his voice.

"My very first day." She said beaming.

Cloud rolled his eyes and kept walking. He stopped as the large building loomed into view. Another friend, Zack Fair, stood outside. He ran over to his friends.

"Isn't this your day off?"

"Is that any way to talk to a superior?" She teased.

"No, Ma'am." He saluted, "So what brings you here LiLu?"

"I am here to visit Sephiroth."

"Should have known. So LiLu, I was wondering if you heard some of the rumors?"

"About my nearly instant raise to SOLDIER, first class? Yeah, I know them all by heart. There was the one where I'm Rufus Shinra's long lost daughter. Another where I'm his lover, another one said its cause I'm sleeping with all the head bosses, one where it is only because of Sephiroth. That one at least makes sense."

"No, not that. The one about your sudden engagement." Zack shook his head.

"You're engaged to him?!" Cloud raised his voice unintentionally.

"You didn't tell him?"

"I wanted to keep it private, just between me and him. Wait, how'd you know?" She defended.

"The media." Zack shrugged.

"Well, what are the new rumors?" She said in a rush to end this conversation.

"That you got knocked up."

"Impossible. We're smart enough to take measures to prevent that! If I wanted a family, I would not have joined SOLDER!"

Cloud smiled, glad to hear she was not going to have Sephiroth's child. His smile soon went south, however, hearing Luna continue.

"I swear these guys are worse then teenage girls." She shook her head.

She walked inside the building with Cloud and Zack behind her. She watched as several people whispered behind their hands when they saw her. She just rolled her eyes. Zack and Cloud were conversing quietly about what a bad match mach their best friend and Sephiroth were. She stopped outside the mission briefing room. If Sephiroth had succeeded, he would be in there, had he failed, well, that's why Luna asked Cloud to find out what happened. She looked nervously at Zack while she waited. He shook his head, unable to understand why she cared so much.

Cloud came back out with Sephiroth behind him. Luna ran up to Sephiroth and started to sob happily on his shoulder. Zack and Cloud started to walk away to avoid seeing anymore of that disturbing scene, but Sephiroth called out to them.

"Zack, you're wanted. Cloud." He nodded to him as he and Luna walked passed him.

They walked to the elevator. It hissed open and they stepped inside. The door closed and Sephiroth turned his back to the door. Luna stood on tip-toe and they started to passionately make-out. He grabbed her ass and pushed her against the wall. Her leg snaked up his so she was supported only by the wall and one of his hips. The door hissed open, but they were too busy to notice Cloud step in next to them. He tried to clear his throat to get their attention, but he'd have had better luck making materia out of thin air.

The elevator went down filled with humming, sucking, moaning, kissing, and other unmentionable noises. Sephiroth and Luna quickly left the building. Cloud bent down and picked up Luna's forgotten things. He'd bring them to her later, when he hoped Sephiroth would be gone.

Cloud had always loved her, ever since they were children. He had wanted to tell her, but there was always something in his way. But now, it looked like his chance would be gone forever. No, he would not go down without a fight!

* * *

This is my first Final Fantasy VII fic! Please review and you'll get more!


	2. Doubts of the Future

!!WARNING!!Possible Graphic Content throughout

* * *

Cloud stood outside Luna's front door. He was hoping that Sephiroth had already gone while he waited for the door to open. It did so slowly and revealed a nearly naked LiLu. She stepped aside so Cloud could enter. The door snapped closed once Cloud was safely inside.

"Cloud!" She hugged him and the tiny bit of shirt that covered her rolled up to show blue booty shorts.

"Luna." He hugged her back.

"Oh, thank you! You brought me my underwear!" She grabbed her belongs without looking at Cloud.

"Luna, how are you?" He had noticed that her eyes were red like she'd been crying.

"Fine, why?" Her voice went sharp.

"You've been crying."

"Oh, well, you see, they're not tears of hurt or sadness, well I'm a bit bummed, but overall I guess it's good..."

"You're rambling. What is it?" He feared he already knew.

"Cloud, I'm glad you came, so now you can be the first to know this time, well third cause of me and the doctor, Cloud, I'm going to have a baby!"

"That's...great. But what about SOLDIER? You always said it was your life."

"Well, I can do desk work for awhile..."

"It won't be enough for you. And how will Sephiroth react?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly ging to tell him yet."

"How long do you think you can hide it?"

"Several months."

"Three. Maybe more, but I doubt it. You SOLDIER have weekly tests don't you? Even if you bribe the scientists, it'll come out."

"Guess you're right. Sephiroth is great, and I'm glad he wants to marry me, but I sometimes can't help but wonder. He's become distant lately. And I've never once pictured him to be a father, especially to my kid."

"May I ask who did you imagine?" He asked hopefully.

"It's a bit stupid, but you. Growing up I always had a crush on you and imagined you'd be the one I'd marry, the one I'd have children with." She said sadly.

He cursed his stupidity, "That's not stupid-"

Cloud was cut off as Sephiroth came back home.

"Cloud, Zack needs you." He said without looking at him.

Cloud glared behind his back and left. But not before giving LiLu a look that said 'tell him'. She waved him out and greeted Sephiroth.

"What are you dong home so early?"

"The mission was canceled. Why are you crying? What did Cloud tell you?" It was well known fact that Sephiroth and Cloud were not the best of friends.

"Nothing. What would he have to tell me?"

"Nothing." It was also a well known fact how Cloud felt about Luna.

"No, uh, funny story actually. As you know, the doctor from SOLDIER came here to examine us, and well-"

"You're having my baby."

"How'd you know?"

"One, it doesn't take a scientist to figure out when a women's pregnant, two, the doctor couldn't keep her big mouth closed about something like this, could she? And three, it stands to reason." If not for all that, he still could have figured it out by Cloud's face.

"I guess."

"You don't sound very enthused."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to be having your child, but..." Her voice faded out.

"I understand."

"Really?"

"I do. Long as we've been together, I can't have helped but to learn things about you. SOLDIER is your life and always has been. All you know is the killer instinct, gentleness is beyond you."

"What, you saying I can't be a mother?"

"Not at all, you just are going to need to work harder then most, so will I."

Very true. Neither were naturally the parental type, so it would be a very difficult challenge.


	3. Talk, Talk, Talk

WARNING: Possible Graphic Content Throughout!

* * *

Cloud sat with Zack, telling him the news. Zack sat back, shaking his head.

"Cloud, does this really surprise you?"

"What do you mean? They're both adults..."

"You idget! I mean you never did anything to make her yours! She told you herself that she was waiting your whole lives for you to take her, when she's with another man might I add, and you're sitting here bitching to me?"

"Zack, I know, but she's about to have his baby..."

"You sure it's his? Stuff like drunken one-nighters do happen."

"Not with us. The only time I've ever seen her naked, she was having sex with _him_ on the elevator."

Zack raised his eyebrows, "She really have a nice body?"

"Better then you could ever hope. And she was pregnant at the time, though you couldn't tell by looking."

"Wait, you were in the elevator with them?"

"They had already started and were totally oblivious. Can we change the subject?"

"Fine. So, what are you going to do to get your maiden fair?"

Cloud put his finger to his mouth in thought.

"Let me guess; nothing?" Zack cut Cloud off as soon as his moth opened.

"Dammit Zack, can you sit still so I can tell you?"

"Fine, but it had better be good."

"When _he_ leaves, or I can get her alone, I'll sit her down and tell her."

"But what if she's having her baby or already had it by the time you spoke to her?"

"That could be problematic, for some, but I will tell her no matter what."

"Have fun with that." Zack waved and mimed Cloud's funeral.

--

Luna lay next to Sephiroth, but all she could think of was Cloud. He was her best friend, but he was miserable. Was it just that Cloud hated Sephiroth? Or was it that she was imagining those hurt looks because she loved him and wanted to be with him instead. Hell, she was never really into Sephiroth, she was just using him to make Cloud jealous. She realized now that she just should have told him how she felt years ago. But what did it matter now? She was going to have Sephiroth's baby. The marriage could be called off, but the baby could never be erased.

She sighed and smacked Sephiroth's hand off her, "I'm not in the mood."

"Why not? You did absolutely nothing today!"

"I'm just emotionally drained is all."

"You think you're fooling me, but you're only fooling yourself."

"What do you mean?" She thought she already knew though.

"You love Cloud and always have. You used me like a chess pawn to get the king, but you failed, the game ends in a stalemate."

"I'm not discussing this with you."

"Then who? Aren't we supposed to be getting married?"

"Yes. But would you still, knowing the full truth?"

"I've known since the beginning, but I still want you."

"Then tell me, is it love or lust?"

"A bit of both."

"One is just an illusion. You can never have both. Sometimes you never even get one."

"If you're so unhappy, leave."

"No. I have grown to you."

"Very well then."

--

Several weeks passed since those conversations took place. Zack, Luna, and Sephiroth were loaded up with work for SOLDIER. Cloud too was constantly kept busy. But something dark was coming their way.

* * *

Here's the new chappy! Sorry, it took longer then expected. Well, good or bad, please review!


	4. One Sad Night

WARNING: Possible Graphic Content Throughout! **Baby death**!

* * *

The dark day soon came when Sephiroth learned what he really was. As we all know, he flew off the handle, but his very first victims should never have been harmed.

Luna sat, four months or so, waiting for Sephiroth to return home. Things had been a bit hard lately, and she wanted to give him a good night to make up for it. She was beginning to rethink her plan though, after seeing him so evilly glare her down upon his return. She reached out to him, seeing how off he was.

"Sephi, are you OK?"

He turned to face her directly. She gave a small, frightened smile. He drew his sword at her. She eyed it apprehensively.

"Should you be holding it this close to me?"

"No, but then again, I shouldn't do what I'm about to do."

"What are you going to do?"

He slashed his sword, spilling out their unborn baby. Luna lay holding her hemorrhaging belly and crying.

"Why?! Why?"

"Why not?"

Then she fainted from blood loss. Sephiroth stabbed her and left the house to wage his war.

Luna woke up after darkness fell. Their house was standing still, the same as before, yet the exception of blood, pain, and an unborn dead fetus clung to the hateful air. Luna painfully crawled to the bathroom to get bandages for her wounds. Miraculously, she had not bled to death. After bandaging her wounds and burying her child, she grabbed her sword and left the house.

Luna soon found Tifa and Yuffie and Sephiroth fighting. She wobbled out into the moonlight and slashed Sephiroth.

She yelled over her should to the girls, "Go and get Cloud!"

They ran off.

"Humph. So you survived." He said with nothing but raw, cold hatred.

"I did, if only for now to kill you! You murdered your own child! How could you do that?!"

"Enough! I don't have to explain myself."

She shook her head and tightened her grip on her sword. Sephiroth flashed to her right and swung gracefully at her. She took the hit and fell to the dust. Her wounds had opened and started to bleed anew. Her sword slipped from her grip and just laid there.

"Sephiroth! This ends now." Cloud had arrived and began to fight Sephiroth.

"Indeed." He smiled as steel clashed.

* * *

Cloud fought heroically, but Sephiroth got away. Cloud didn't care at the moment though. Luna held weakly on his arm. She was cradled in his arms smiling sadly and coughing up blood.

"Cloud...Cloud, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault for what he did."

"No, I mean for never telling you...Telling you that I love you."

"Luna! I love you too."

"I'm sorry I wasted so much time."

"No, I wasted all that time." He started to cry.

"Cloud..." She fell limp in his arms and died with a large smile on her face.

"Luna!" He cried out to the heavens.

* * *

The End. Sorry it was so short! I myself was hopping for more, but like so many of my stories, the end crept up on me. I didn't want to kill her, but I want this story to mesh with the real one, so I had to. Well, good or bad, please review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
